turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Detroit Become Human
Detroit: Become Human is an adventure game developed by Quantic Dream and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment on May 24, 2018 for the PlayStation 4. The plot revolves around three androids (machines which look and act almost exactly like humans); Kara, who escapes her abusive owner in order to explore her newfound sentience and protect a young girl called Alice, Connor, a police android who has a mission to hunt down and arrest sentient androids (called 'deviants'), and Markus, who devotes himself to releasing other androids from servitude and oppression. Detroit: Become Human was met with generally favourable reviews from critics, who praised the setting, visuals, smaller moments in the story, main characters, their voice actors, the impact choices had on the narrative, and flowchart feature, but criticised the motion controls, mishandling of historical and thematic allegories, and aspects of the plot and characters. Quantic Dream's most successful launch, the game has sold one million copies. Gameplay Detroit: Become Human is an adventure game played from a third-person view, which is subject to a set and controllable perspective. There are multiple playable characters who can die as the story continues without them; as a result, there is no "game over" message following a character's death. The right analogue stick on the DualShock controller is used to interact with objects and observe one's surroundings, the left analogue stick is for movement, and R2 scans an environment for possible actions; the motion controls and touchpad are also employed. Via quick time events and dialogue decisions, the story will branch out depending on which choices are made. These can be viewed in a flowchart during and immediately after a given chapter; the player can rewind to certain points in the story to reshape decisions in the event of regret. Certain scenes feature countdowns, which force the player to think and act quickly. Magazines abound the levels for players to read. The playable characters are: * Connor, a police investigator android tasked with hunting down androids that have deviated from their programmed behaviours. * Kara, a housekeeper android who develops artificial consciousness. * Markus, a caretaker android who, after gaining consciousness, takes it upon himself to free others like him from bondage, becoming the leader of a deviant organization called Jericho. Obtaining clues by highlighting and analysing the environment with augmented vision allows Connor to reconstruct and replay events that occurred before. The more information Connor collects within an allotted time, the greater the chance of success will be in deciding a course of action. Markus has the power to grant androids free will and calculate the outcomes of certain acts. Plot Connor Connor is a RK800 model android, specialised as a police investigator, while also being the most advanced model CyberLife has ever created. His first mission involved saving a young girl called Emma from a deviated android called Daniel, who threatens to shoot her on a rooftop, and can either be a success or failure depending on the player's choices. A few months later, Connor is tasked with assisting Lieutenant Hank Anderson, an alcoholic who hates androids, in the Detroit Police Force with a serious case involving tracking down and arresting 'deviants' - androids which have broken free from their programming and now have free will. Throughout Connor's story, he and Hank tackle multiple deviant cases, including a frightened android who murdered his owner in self-defence, a secluded android called Rupert who has an obsession with agriculture and birds, two sex androids who have fallen in love, and even Kara and Alice. All these cases can be successful or unsuccessful depending on the player's choices, and Hank and Connor can develop a good relationship and become friends, or become hostile towards each other, possibly leading to Hank committing suicide. However, throughout the story, Connor's software can increase or decrease in stability depending on whether the player follows Connor's programming or not, and can even cause Connor to become a deviant himself at the end of the game. Towards the end, Connor has the ability to locate a large freighter called Jericho, where all the deviants are hiding and living in. He can come face-to-face with Markus, the supposed leader of the deviants, and can either join him as a deviant or remain a machine and try to stop him from saving his people. Connor can die up to eight times throughout the game, however unlike Kara and Markus, a new Connor is sent to take the old Connor's place every time he dies, meaning that Connor has the smallest consequences if he is killed. Kara Kara is an AX400 model android, specialised as a housekeeper. She can speak 300 different languages, cook over 9,000 different dishes, perform household chores and is popular with young children, mainly due to her ability to help children with their homework, play with them and take care of them. She is bought by a poor, aggressive man called Todd Williams, who has a nine year-old daughter called Alice. However, during one stormy night, Todd becomes enraged and takes his anger out on Alice, causing Kara to break free from her programming and become deviant in order to protect her from Todd. Kara and Alice escape Todd's house and take a bus into Detroit, now becoming fugitives. After finding shelter for the night and hiding from the police, Kara and Alice take a train out of the city and head to the house of a mysterious man named Zlatko, which another android suggested they go to for help. They arrive at Zlatko's house and meet a large strong android called Luther, who Zlatko 'helped' and programmed Luther to obey him. Zlatko tells Kara that he must remove her tracker, and puts her into a complex machine to do so, however Zlatko betrays her and says that trackers stop working in deviants, and that his main aim is to wipe her memory so that she can become his slave, like many other deviant androids he has captured or experimented on. Depending on the player's choices, Kara can either escape the machine before her memory is erased, or have her memory wiped and must try to recover it by finding familiar items in Zlatko's house. Zlatko also takes Alice away, and Kara must find her and escape, however when they leave the house Zlatko and Luther catch up with them. However, Luther stands up against Zlatko after seeing Kara and Alice's relationship, and either kills Zlatko himself or has Zlatko's monstrous androids kill him instead. Luther then apologizes to the pair, and asks that they go with him to someone who can help them cross the border to Canada, where there are no android laws, allowing them to start a new life. After a long journey and staying the night in an abandoned amusement park, the trio reach an isolated house in the middle of nowhere, where a woman called Rose and her son Adam live and take care of deviants who are trying to escape too. While they are there, a policeman arrives, and Kara must hide all evidence of deviants so that they aren't caught. Once the policeman leaves, Rose returns and says to the trio that they will leave for the border that night. Rose drives Kara, Alice and Luther back into Detroit, where she tells them to go to a freighter on the other side of the city called Jericho, where a deviant called Markus should help them get passports to cross the border, and that the last bus for the border leaves at midnight. When they reach the freighter, Kara finds Markus, who agrees to get them some modified electronic passports, however he suggests that they stay at Jericho for a while, since all deviants in Detroit are being rounded up and sent to camps for 'extermination'. When Kara reunites with Alice and Luther, she spots an android which looks almost identical to Alice, and realizes that Alice is also an android, and can either grow closer to Alice or distance herself from her because of this. However, Jericho is attacked by the army after Connor arrives, and the trio try to flee from the freighter, however Luther is wounded and Kara can either try to save him or leave him behind, in which he is then killed. If Luther survives, he tells Kara and Alice to leave him and escape, and that he'll meet them at the border. Kara and Alice eventually leave the freighter, however some soldiers start firing at them. The pair can either surrender and get captured, attack them and possibly get killed or play dead and survive, in which they then escape. Kara's story can split here depending on whether she escaped Jericho or if she and Alice were captured. If Kara and Alice escaped Jericho, they will have 20 minutes to walk to the bus terminal. On the way, they have to hide from police and have the ability to save Luther (if he survived at Jericho) and a Jerry from the amusement park. Once Kara and Alice make it to the bus terminal, they will have to find bus tickets, which they can only do by stealing them from a nice couple with a child. They can also encounter Todd here, who either causes Kara and Alice to be caught by the police, or apologizes for his behaviour and shares one last hug with Alice. After getting on the bus, Kara, Alice and (possibly) Luther make it to the Canadian border, however the guards are doing temperature checks to find androids, but Kara spots Rose in one of the queues and meets her in the bathroom to discuss what to do. Rose tells Kara that if anything happens, she will be there for her, and that if they do cross the border, they can stay at her brother's house for as long as they need. She returns to the queue, and can also talk to Luther and Jerry (if they are alive). When they arrive at the gate, Kara can sacrifice herself, Luther, Jerry or nobody, and if nobody is sacrificed, they will be let through if Markus is leading a peaceful protest, otherwise they will be killed. However, if Kara and Alice were captured at Jericho, they will arrive at a large facility resembling a concentration camp for androids. They are forced inside, and have to deactivate their skin and remove their clothes before being put in separate enclosures. Here, Kara can talk to a Jerry, who knows the whereabouts of Alice, and takes her to Kara, only for Alice to be taken away by soldiers. Kara can also talk to Luther (if he survived at Jericho) a scarred android from Zlatko's house (if Kara set them free) and a disfigured android called Ralph (if Kara and Alice stayed in the abandoned house). After talking, the androids will be taken through into the final enclosure, where the androids are 'recycled'. Alice can become stressed here, and will run to Kara and get killed if her stress level reaches 100%. Kara can use Jerry or the scarred android as a distraction in order to reach Alice and comfort her, and must find a way to escape before they are recycled, however they can be freed by Markus and the other deviants if Markus chose to do a revolution and it was successful. Markus Markus is a RK200 android, specialised as a caretaker and companion. He is a prototype android, gifted by Elijah Kamski, the original CEO of CyberLife, to his friend Carl Manfred, a rich elderly painter. Markus sees Carl as a fatherly figure, and helps Carl with his daily tasks, while providing companionship. One night, Carl's son, Leo, breaks into Carl's house with plans to steal his father's paintings for money in order to fund his red ice addiction. When Markus and Carl confront him, Leo harasses and attacks Markus, causing Markus to break free from his programming and become deviant in order to fight back. If Markus does fight back, Leo falls over and hits his head on the side of a machine, severely hurting him. The police arrive, previously called by Markus due to a possible break-in, and Markus is mistaken for the aggressor and shot. Markus reboots himself later that night and finds himself in a large junkyard, while also being severely damaged, missing both his legs, his thirium regulator, his audio processor and one of his optical units. Markus repairs himself using parts from other destroyed androids, and gets assaulted by an android who tells him to find a place called Jericho. Markus escapes the junkyard after removing his LED and putting on human clothes, blending into human society. Markus uses clues scattered around Detroit to find a large abandoned freighter called Jericho, and when he enters the ship, he finds lots of deviants living inside, and befriends most of them, including Josh, North and Simon. Markus discovers that the people of Jericho are running low on supplies, blue blood and biocomponents, so Markus hatches a plan to steal parts from the CyberLife warehouse at the docks along with Josh, North and Simon. The group can potentially get caught by a security android called John, however Markus can convert the android so that he becomes deviant and joins them. The mission can either fail or succeed, with Markus even potentially able to steal a truck full of parts, causing Jericho to see Markus as their leader. Markus then decides to spread their message to the world, and he, Josh, North and Simon infiltrate the Stratford Tower in order to hijack a broadcasting channel and spread their message on the TV. When they reach the broadcasting room, Markus gives the speech to the people of the world, and can either be peaceful and calm or demanding and aggressive, boosting or damaging the public opinion on them. However, security can potentially appear and Simon is shot, causing Markus to either try to save Simon or leave him behind, causing Simon to be killed. The group run to the roof, and Simon (if he was saved) can't continue if he was shot, causing Markus to either kill Simon himself to prevent the authorities from accessing his memory or leave Simon behind with a gun to defend himself, while the rest of the group jump off the roof and parachute away. Afterwards, Markus then decides to break into CyberLife stores to free the androids inside from servitude. He, along with North, go to Capitol Park during the night and disable the security in the store while stealing a truck and ramming it into the front window of the store. Markus converts the androids, and then transforms Capitol Park to send a message to the humans, and can either be peaceful or violent, once again boosting or damaging the public opinion on them. The next day, the people of Jericho decide to perform a freedom march through the streets of Detroit, while Markus converts hundreds of androids to join the march. However, the march is interrupted by the police, who threaten to shoot if they keep going. Markus can choose to either stand their ground, boosting their reputation, attack the police, damaging their reputation, or disperse, causing the march to fail and Markus' relationship with Jericho to decline. Markus can also sacrifice himself if he stands his ground, causing him to get shot, however if either John or Simon is alive, they will defend Markus and save him, otherwise Markus will get killed. Markus then goes back to Jericho and talks to Josh, North and (potentially) Simon on what they should do. However, Jericho is attacked by the army after Connor alerts them, and Connor can even confront Markus and threaten to arrest him, however Markus can try to deviate Connor, which can be successful or unsuccessful. Markus tells the people of Jericho to evacuate the freighter, and decides to blow up the ship in order to stop the army. During this, Markus has the choice to save fellow androids, Josh and North while escaping, all of whom have the potential to get killed. When Markus goes to blow up Jericho, he is confronted by either the army or Connor (if he remained a machine). Once Markus sets the ship to explode, he escapes with the rest of the group and finds solitude in an abandoned cathedral. He can then talk to Josh (if alive), North (if alive), Simon (if alive), Kara and Alice (if they weren't captured) and Connor (if he became deviant and survived). Markus can then speak to the people of Jericho, and the player can choose to perform either a peaceful demonstration or a violent revolution, in which his people will follow him with either decision. Markus' story can then split depending on whether he chose to do a demonstration or a revolution. If the player chose for Markus to perform a demonstration, he will lead the people of Jericho onto the streets of Detroit and begin a protest towards one of the android extermination camps, however the army are waiting for them. Markus and the people of Jericho construct a fortress-like structure using nearby items and stand their ground. Eventually, Sgt. Perkins, the leader of Detroit Police, approaches the fortress unarmed and asks to talk to Markus, in which the player can accept or refuse. Category:Video games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Interactive drama games Category:Quantic Dream games Category:Sony Computer Entertainment games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 4 games